Centuries
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ficlet. Ou Usopp se retrouve sur le champ de bataille, casque sur la tête, arme à la main. Se souviendra-t-on de lui ?


**Disclaimer :** Seul l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages eux, appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda (merci de remuer le couteau de la plaie).

 **Note de l'auteur :** En ce jour d'armistice, fêtant les 100 ans de la fin de la première guerre mondiale, je me sentais "obligée" de rendre un léger hommage aux hommes morts trop tôt. Tous les faits sont vrais, ils sortent soit de mes cours soit de mes recherches personnelles, seule l'âge de circonscription a été inventé.

* * *

Usopp était angoissé, il n'était sur la première ligne que depuis deux jours seulement, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois. Il devait rester ici pendant encore une semaine avant de pouvoir retourner dans l'arrière-front, tout du moins, s'il arrivait à rester en vie jusque-là. Il avait déjà perdu de nombreux compagnons et en avait rencontré certains. Parmi eux, certains lui étaient inconnus et d'autres encore étaient devenus ses amis. Un bombardement avait emmené Francky, un soldat plus âgé que lui et qui était sur le front depuis le début de la guerre, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Hier, Usopp avait eu le malheur de revoir la tête de Brook un musicien avec lequel il avait lié une forte amitié et qui était mort, des semaines auparavant. S'il avait pu, le jeune homme aurait vomi, malheureusement, son ventre était vide et seule la bile avait trouvé un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

La journée passait lentement dans la tranchée. Le brun était un bricoleur hors pair, de ce fait il créait tout et n'importe quoi avec ce qui lui tombait dans ses mains. La plupart du temps, il fabriquait des choses sans aucune importance mais parfois, il arrivait à améliorer les armes ou le matériel qu'ils avaient à disposition sur le front. Pour le moment, il ne faisait rien et se contentait d'observer avec attention les autres soldats, tout en laissant sa jambe gauche trembler de manière exorbitante, signe de stress. Usopp redoutait beaucoup de choses, il redoutait les attaques d'obus, il redoutait un raid et il redoutait la nuit. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été connu pour son courage, il était plutôt du genre à fuir les problèmes au lieu de les affronter. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'échapper à la conscription, l'armée avait baissé l'âge de recrutement et avec ses dix-neuf ans, il avait été inclus dans la liste. Se connaissant parfaitement, le brun savait qu'il aurait préféré disparaître à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, néanmoins, il aimait son pays et il se devait de l'aider. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas voulu mourir pour couardise et encore moins apporter la honte sur sa famille.

Le brun aurait simplement souhaité pouvoir vivre plus longtemps et peut-être plus que tout, il aurait aimé que son sacrifice soit un jour reconnu par le monde entier ou tout du moins par sa patrie. Il allait faire le plus grand sacrifice qu'une personne pouvait un jour faire il allait donner sa vie et il espérait que cela ne serait pas en vain. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche et il se releva, attrapant au passage le périscope se trouvant sur sa droite. Sans un bruit, il traversa la tranchée, ce qui ne lui demanda que quelques pas et s'appuya contre la terre. Il colla l'objet contre ses yeux et observa discrètement le No Man's Land ainsi que la tranchée ennemie, à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Rien à signaler, tout du moins, pour le moment.

Soudain, Usopp sentit quelque chose lui mordre le mollet. Il se retint de pousser un cri et découvrit avec horreur qu'un rat avait eu l'audace de goûter à sa chair chaude de vie. Les rongeurs étaient un vrai fléau dans les tranchées. Certains soldats avaient même fabriqué des cages en fer en forme de cercueil pour se protéger de ces animaux, toujours plus avides de nourriture, si bien qu'ils dévoraient même leur réserve. Et il était hors de question pour les soldats de les chasser pour les manger, le paysan était certain qu'en sentant l'haleine des rats, il reconnaîtrait celle de la chair humaine.

Ce que redoutait le brun se produisit dans la seconde qui suivit. Des cris retentirent dans ce qui lui semblait être le No Man's Land tandis que des ordres étaient aboyés dans sa propre tranchée. C'était maintenant le moment où il allait devoir passer à l'action. Ses membres se mirent à trembler d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il voyait ses compagnons escalader les échelles de fortune permettant de sortir de la tranchée. D'autres encore chargeaient les canons pour mener une offensive par les airs. Les bruits de détonations et de hurlements assaillirent les oreilles du jeune homme. Il était pétrifié, c'était la première fois qu'il devait sortir de la tranchée et il savait qu'il avait peu de chances de revenir en un seul morceau, voire même en vie. En un mouvement, il saisit l'épaule d'un soldat qui se trouvait sur la gauche et l'arrêta dans sa course. Il le reconnaissait, c'était Luffy.

 **« Usopp, qu'est-qu'tu fous encore là ?**

 **\- Luffy, dis-moi, dis-moi qu'si j'meurs c'soir, on s'souviendra d'moi ? »**

Le dit Luffy marqua un temps d'arrêt et pendant une seconde, le jeune homme au long nez se demanda si son ami l'avait entendu avec tout ce vacarme. Alors qu'il allait réitérer sa question, le visage du soldat changea et un éblouissant sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre, alors il ne dit pas un mot. Il se contenta de lui saisir l'épaule et de le traîner jusqu'à l'échelle. Ce sourire avait su redonner une once de courage à Usopp. Il mourait de peur en voyant ses compagnons tomber à terre, mort. Les ennemis se rapprocher et les balles sifflées, il comprit alors qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Il comprit aussi qu'on ne se souviendrait certainement pas de lui, pas du grand Usopp, mais simplement des millions de vies qui avaient été perdues durant ces deux dernières années de guerre.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain et que même après sa mort, les générations futures se souviendraient d'eux, des soldats qu'ils avaient été et ce, pour des siècles.


End file.
